


【97】信徒（R）

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: 数年前天召唤的恶魔附身在了孪生弟弟陆的身上，而为了供养陆，他也成为了魔物的狩猎者。补充了章二，陆是恶魔所以可男可女，第一章是天和弟弟做，第二章是天和妹妹做。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

I

昏暗的木质酒馆内，那位赤足的舞者女郎正在响应着演奏者们吹响的苏格兰风笛的乐律扭动着腰肢，轻盈地旋转、舞蹈。  
  
女郎拥有着极其姣好的身材，一头微卷的深红色长发在摇曳的火光下不断飘动，随着旋律加快，那身双肩、腰部与胸口近乎完全裸露的白色纱裙伴随着她的颇富力量感的舞步左右摇摆。那之后，赤发女郎扯下腿部的轻纱，毫不避讳地露出自己光滑白皙的大腿，应着台下的男人各类起哄的声音，她半倾过身体，对酒馆内的众人露出了自信的微笑。  
  
那为了纯粹的“诱惑”而律动的舞姿，女郎垂下石榴石一般璀璨的红色双瞳，嘴角划过了一个暧昧不清的弧度——周身逐渐下流露骨的目光不断舔舐着她的身体，她自然清楚酒馆内的观众们绝非善类、甚至还有某些非人之物混入其中。但此时此刻，台下不断涌动着和漆黑欲望正是她所需求的食粮。  
  
一曲舞毕，红发的女郎在混杂着麦酒的香气的酒馆正中躬身行礼，火光照过她有如天使一般单纯无垢的面孔，那份在高洁与妖冶间摇摆不定的反差再次让她收获了周身的男人们的一阵嘘声。  
“快，把那个丫头扣下来！好好欣赏下她刚才的腰是怎么扭的！”  
“哈哈，怎么一句话都不说？就是不知道之后浪叫起来会是什么样。”  
  
男人们纷纷上前，伸手抓住舞者女郎看似单薄的手臂，或是撕扯她的长裙、或是撕扯她原本遮掩就极少的上半身的布料。就在这时，一颗苹果正好被丢进了她的手中，女郎意会地伸手接去，随后又是一张纯黑色的斗篷，不偏不倚地落在了她的头上，替她遮挡了裸露在外的皮肤。  
  
她抬起头，那头红色长发不知何时开始缩短，柔顺地贴向了自己的耳际。由于火光黑暗、又有斗篷遮蔽，那些先前正在狂欢的男人们似乎并没有注意到“她”的变化。  
——当然，疯狂的人群并没有注意到的，也包括了“她”此刻轻笑着的、略显低沉而属于一位真正的男人的声线。  
“天哥，我帮你引出那帮怪物了，你能感觉到吗？”  
  
血光飞溅。  
纯银制的利刃刺破店内明灭不清的烛火，精准地贯穿了其中的几位先前正试图哄抢舞者的男人们的身体。身披斗篷的舞者淡然地利于原地，眼见着另一位先前同样低调地披着斗篷、与自己身形相仿的青年在他面前挥舞长剑。直到那些腐化的、根本不属于人类的漆黑血迹溅上了两人的衣摆。  
  
“杀人了！有人杀人了——”  
人群四散而开，先前被斩落的的尸体很快变成了一滩浓浆尸水，没人注意到他们死时最终的模样并非为人形，而是长着犄角、丑陋不已。对死亡最基本的恐惧让他们下意识地想要往酒馆外逃跑，可就在此时，先前险些就要被酒馆内的男人们撕扯玷污的舞者突然露出冷笑，他张开身后夸张的翼翅，铺灭了房间内仅存的火光。  
“还漏掉了几个，他们是魔物变的。”  
  
“好，我追过去。”  
手持长剑的青年搭住了舞者的肩膀，他摘下兜帽，露出了与舞者相似的脸，随后皱眉看向怀中人被斗篷遮蔽的身体，有些不悦地皱起了眉头。  
“陆，你刚才不应该用那副形象在人群里跳舞。”  
  
“怎么，你生气了？”  
被叫成“陆”的怪异舞者贴近了青年，他仰头吻了吻对方的似乎被精雕细琢过的侧脸。  
“明明你之前还说过不喜欢我变成女人的样子，我以为我家的猎魔人先生不会在意呢。”  
  
被他吻过的青年不再回话，而是持剑劈向前方。  
眼见着对方那头浅樱色的碎发在黑暗中飞舞，陆有些委屈地拿着苹果放下斗篷，他的头发再次变长，在化作红发女郎的模样的同时看向自己已经被撕碎的长裙。  
“……本来是条很好看的裙子啊，他刚才真的有在认真看过我吗？”

仍旧保持着女性形象的陆说罢恨恨地咬下果肉。  
“切，拿个苹果就打发了，天哥真是不解风情。”

II

酒馆内早已空无一人，猎魔人的狩猎有如往常那样不经多时就已结束，只留下满地狼藉。

随着一阵“啪唦”声，天将长剑从一具尸体的头颅抽回，血和脑浆很快随着银白色的剑身散落一地，那具头颅的骨骼断裂、化作长着獠牙的魔物模样。而就在他的身后，那位长裙破碎的红发女郎半跪在地，白纱沾染着大片的血迹，像是发现了新大陆一般捧起那摊脑浆，带着半是请求半是撒娇的抬头看向他，不断扑闪着绯红色的双瞳。

“天哥，我可不可以……”  
“陆，这东西不是给你吃的，放下。”  
“唉？可是——”

“你忘了我们的口供了吗？陆。”  
天听罢俯下了身，他用单手托起女郎的下巴，用拇指扒开了她柔软的嘴唇，对方口中那股刺鼻的血锈味让他有些无奈地叹了口气，随后他捏了捏女性模样的陆娇小的脸颊。  
“把嘴里的东西吐出来，然后给我变回去。带着一个需要治病的弟弟我还好对这座城市的工会解释，但是带着一个会把魔物的脑浆当点心的‘妹妹’就不一样了。”

“唔，别捏了、我知道啦！”  
女性的陆嘟着嘴，艰难地呛了一声，只能乖乖照做。

天的眼神沉了下来，他眼前的恶魔逐渐从女人变回了男人的形象——那是一具相当俊美的属于男性的胴体，对方裸露在外的腰部简直和这个人还是女性的时候一样纤细，唯独不同的是那处此时正带着比例匀称、恰到好处的腹肌，说不出的病态与诡异的美感。

“咕……唔……”  
红头发的俊美青年发出了轻细的呻吟声，他当着天的面举起双手，伸出舌头将嘴里带着血污的液体吐了出来，与那摊液体一同被带出的是他唇边挂下的些许银丝，污迹打湿了他依旧穿在身上的裙摆。  
——又来了。

“陆？我只在是让你把不该吃的东西吐出来，小孩子吃饭也不会发出这种奇怪的呻吟声吧？”  
天面带微笑，再次用手托住了陆的脸，被他捏着脸颊的陆连忙带着哭腔道歉道。  
“好了、我不玩了……天哥，痛！”

“哼，还不是因为天哥连我变成女孩子的时候都爱理不理的。”  
托着自己的下巴，陆姑且是看着天收拾完了残局，等到猎魔人将魔物的犄角掰下后，恶魔拉紧了披在最外的黑色斗篷，恶作剧般地轻声笑了起来。  
“假正经，明明就是个只有在对着亲生弟弟的身体的时候才会勃起的变态。”

“陆，我和你说过不要去学那些不雅的话的吧？”  
天的手顿在了半空，他淡然地转头看向陆，那张精致又英俊的脸露出似笑非笑的表情。  
“还是说你想故意诱惑我？难道是因为刚才变成女人的时候被一群男人盯着，你现在又变得有点想要了？”

“我才没——”  
天露骨直白的话语让陆的脸涨得通红——仅管他并不否认自己的确有那层意思在，所以也根本无从反驳地起，还未等他反应过来，眼前的猎魔人已经横抱起自己的身体，低头镬住了他的唇。  
“唔……”

舌尖与舌尖之间还带着些许血腥味，天却对此毫无顾忌。陆闭上眼，任由猎魔人撬开他的唇齿，随性地推压着他的舌尖，又用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，似是甜蜜的撩拨、也算是对先前陆的作为的惩罚。  
那一吻持续了许久，天将手探向陆斗篷下的纱裙裙摆，用手握住了陆已经发硬的前端。  
“这里不合适，等之后吧。”  
他一边爱抚着那处，一边轻咬了下恶魔的耳垂。  
“去旅馆里，陆，我陪你。”

“好啊，你说的。”  
陆将头温顺地贴在天的怀里，在用手环住对方脖颈的那刻，他带着近乎痴迷的表情恍然笑道。  
“天哥，这次也要好好满足我哦。”

III

在两人那段不伦的关系开始之前，天隐约记得自己原本还与陆有过一段幸福的童年。

天与陆出生在某地的领主家庭，他们是彼此珍视、命运相连的孪生兄弟，同样有着深爱着他们的父母。只不过那段看似光明美好的时光只持续到了十三岁那年——父亲曾经信任的部下背叛了自己的主人，兄弟二人作为领主的孩子也因此遭到了暗杀，他们在被反贼灌入大量迷药后又被放入石棺。等他苏醒的那刻，他和他的弟弟已经被活埋进了刚刚被异教徒焚烧过的废弃教堂的墓地。

天在一片黑暗和绝望中抓紧了陆的手——单凭自己当时的力量根本无法从那个沉重的棺柩中逃出，而他的孪生弟弟也早已变成了一具冰凉的尸体。  
等待死亡和眼见着兄弟的尸首逐渐腐化可能就是天当时唯一能做的事，仅有十三岁的少年闭上眼，他最后还是在绝望中做了一次祷告，正如他的父母曾经教过他和弟弟的那样——  
“全能的天主，您慈悲为怀，从不拒绝向你呼求的人。”  
“求您垂怜，请您让我在走完今生的旅程后回归您的怀抱，在您的国度找到与我血脉相连的亲人。”

他的祷词说到一半，却能清晰地感觉到自己郁结在心中的根本不是对主的虔诚，而是对自己与他深爱着的弟弟被人迫害的憎恨，在发觉这点后，天苦笑着用干涩的喉咙压低声音。  
“但对不正、犯罪、实施恶行之人，我憎恶他等。”  
天将陆的尸体拥抱的更紧了些，攥紧手心、指甲嵌入血肉，抬手让自己殷红的血浸入刻在石棺盖板上不知名的纹样，闭眼叹息。  
“主，愿您对其降下制裁，赐我安息。”

那之后，濒死的天所看到的不是主的迎接，而是闪烁着的赤色火焰，以及原本死去的陆突然睁开的双眼。

“我为恶灵之首、被制裁的造物，你所寻的复仇者。”  
说着有如魔咒般来自异教的另一段祷文，他的弟弟用泛着血光的瞳孔注视着他，浮夸的翼翅打碎棺柩，遮挡住了墓地大半的夜空。  
“成为我的信徒，我将代替你从未效忠过的主，对你所诅咒之物施以惩戒。”

在说完那段祷文后，苏醒的陆又像是脱力一般落入天的怀中，喃喃念道。  
“……天哥………”  
恶魔的那句话语成为了天眼中仅存的一线光辉，或许是因为他那心存憎恨、对主不忠的祷告，他的弟弟以另一种姿态重生了。

天没有丝毫犹豫，抬手接住了陆已经变得有些诡异的带着翼翅的瘦弱身躯，他倾身亲吻陆的手背，在那位与自己样貌相仿的少年的面前半跪屈膝。  
“我愿意，陆，我愿献祭我身。”  
——这便是之后成为猎魔人的天对那位来自地狱的恶魔宣布忠诚的证明。

他们在其后一同辗转旅行，从未踏回故乡的领土一步。天为了供养陆不断地猎杀着各类魔物，而他自然也清楚，他所做的事情已经完全背叛了自己曾经信仰的宗教，即便是在魔物的狩猎者中，他也是彻彻底底的异端。  
但只要那个人是陆、如果是为了陆……他甘愿付出一切，何况是永无止境的厮杀，或是让他陪伴一个恶魔一同坠入地狱呢？

天带着这种赤忱的想法，同样也是在之后的某天回拥住了爬到他的床边偷吻住他的恶魔——当时他听到了陆带着诱惑的低哑声线。  
“天哥，我们做爱吧。”

那一刻，他才知道在陆的身上发生了另一种变化，他的弟弟根本没有办法记得自己还是人类的时候的事，可偏偏会对天产生精神上的依恋感、甚至是对他的身体，陆也会毫无节制的索求，有如一个永远都不会长大的孩子。  
——而恶魔在性欲这块，是根本就不知餍足的。

IV

“哈啊……啊……”  
在天伴着月色将陆抱入旅馆后，他怀中的青年已经毫不掩饰自己愈发甜腻的喘息声，天扯下披在陆身上的斗篷，一边用舌尖舔舐着陆胸口的淡粉色突起，修长消瘦的手则直接探入陆的裙摆。

那位俊美的红发青年的身上依旧套着他还是女人时所穿的白色纱裙，虽然因为先前的骚乱有所破损，同样被染上了一层血色，但裙子本身的纱质质感却恰到好处地遮掩住了青年下半身细长到有些病态、却让人不禁想要留下些痕迹的小腿，以及腰部以下逐渐湿濡的腿根。

“陆，你穿这条裙子的时候真的很美。”  
天的手探入陆已经开始分泌液体的后穴，做着必要的扩张，陆此时的下身显然比他想象的要湿，他在很快能探入三根手指后松开舔咬着陆的乳首的唇，轻声说道。  
“刚才在酒馆，如果不是知道你是恶魔、也许我会把你想象成不可玷污的圣女呢。”

“骗人，我跳舞的时候，天哥根本没在看我。”  
陆眯起充斥着情欲的双眼，撩起纯白的裙摆让自己的下身贴近了天胯下已经被坚硬顶起的布料。  
“呵，硬的真快，天哥，果然比起我变成女人的样子，还是你的弟弟穿上裙子会更让你兴奋？……唔……”  
正在用手指在他的后穴抽插的天故意地将指腹抵向了他所熟悉的陆的敏感点。原本想呛声天的陆带着些许哭腔，发出了好听的哀鸣声，浑身酥软地蹭进了天的怀抱。  
“啊啊……嗯……啊，天哥，那里……”  
被天刺激的陆仰起头，身体上泛起了一层淡淡的玫瑰色，他有些迷乱地蜷缩起脚趾，下意识地试图伸手去爱抚自己裙摆下正在不断出水的前端。  
“就这样，让我先去吧……前面、哈啊，天哥，陆的前面也想要……”

陆在求欢的时候举动总是直白到可爱，甚至会在兴奋到失神的时候像孩子一样自行叫出自己的名字，做出些出格又放荡的举动——而这基本就是陆的那处开关被打开的证明了，天很快温和地用另一只手抓住了弟弟试图自渎的手，用指尖轻柔又略带恶作剧意味地挠过了对方的掌心。  
“不行哦，陆，这里是旅店，你要是想自己去弄那里，会把地板搞的满地都是你的精液的。”  
“可、可是天哥……”  
陆有些委屈地抬眼看向了天，明亮的红色瞳眸中已经泛起了些许水雾，一副惹人怜爱，快要哭出来的模样。

“我也很困扰啊，每次我可爱的弟弟都在我没射精之前就被我干到不停地流水，还总会自顾自地泄上好几次……”  
天用舌尖轻轻点了点陆的耳根，他将手指从陆的后穴中拔出，带出了些许淫靡的水光。随后他又用低沉又带着磁性的声音温柔地叹息道，尽管那些下流又露骨的话语让原本就身体泛红地陆不可自制地抿唇轻颤，也让遮蔽着红发青年的双腿的长裙下溢出了更多透明的液体。  
“我们过两天就会离开这座城市了，要是给这家店造成了麻烦，让外人知道了陆是这么淫乱的坏孩子，我作为哥哥该怎么帮你开脱呢？”

“好啊……那这次陆会好好听话的。”  
听着天先前糟糕的情话，陆脸上露出了愈发沉溺的笑容，他听话地没有做出之后的动作，而是用下身不断摩挲着天的胯下，像撒娇一般催促着兄长的指示。  
“天哥你快说吗，怎么做……？因为陆在天哥的眼里是坏孩子，所以不太懂啊。”

“刺啦”的一声声响，陆觉得自己的大腿一凉，他看向下摆，原本就破损的的白色纱裙又被天撕去了一部分，那块半透明的薄纱很快被天用来包裹住了陆正在已经被透明的液体打湿的阴茎，前端处正在冒出些许白浊的小孔也正好被磨人的布料所堵上。  
“……天哥？”  
陆有些慌了神，被异物禁制住快感释放的焦灼感让他不解地看向正温柔地看着自己的天，他下意识地想去伸手解开被绑起的前端。但随后又是布料被撕扯的声音，他的双手在那之后也被白纱束缚，被天限制住了行动。

“来，我带你去床上，陆。”  
天在做完这一切后再次将陆拦腰抱起，他抚摸着陆柔软的红发，在恶魔的脸颊落下一吻后，又带着坏心眼的笑容小声提醒道。  
“小心哦，旅馆的床单也不能被弄脏的太明显，这次在让我射精之前，陆的那里都不可以自己先泄出来，能做到吗？”

“怎么这样？天哥每次都——”  
陆本想开口反驳，但他的下句话很快就被天随后的一个吻所封住。

V

那个吻比先前在酒馆的那个更加的甜蜜、深入，两人彼此交换着嘴角的银丝，直到天用手托住了看上去已经昏沉一片的陆。他将那位带着迷离笑容、与自己长相相似的青年小心翼翼地带到了床上，随后扯去被自己平时用来固定武器的肩带、在褪去上半身仅剩的那件衬衫后露出自己苍白消瘦的身躯。

天在将衬衫丢向地面时注意到床榻间的陆正眯着深红色的瞳，带着浅浅的笑意安静地看着自己，他不解地歪过头去，伸手抚向了陆耳际的鬓发。  
“怎么了？一直这么看着。”  
陆闭上眼，像是小动物一样用头蹭了蹭天的手。  
“天哥的身体真好看，我们明明是双胞胎，可我就和天哥长得一点都不像。”

天坐在了陆的身边，用手摩挲着陆柔和的唇与眉眼，轻声问道。  
“怎么说？明明陆的身体也那么美。”

“因为天哥真的很像天使，所以我才总会觉得……”  
陆抬起自己被白纱捆绑住的双手，对天露出了和苍白圣洁兄长相比之下更为黯淡病态的皮肤，胸口处的那亮点嫣红让天稍微眯起了眼，那之后，陆又带着淡笑对眼前的人张开了自己的双腿。  
“呵，明明我根本想不起自己是人类的时候的事，可我却能让这样的天哥陪我一起堕落……”

“你已经把‘天使’收入麾下了哦，陆。”  
天听后架起了陆的腿，拉下了自己的长裤，将自己早就昂扬的男性顶进了陆的后穴。  
“我不会效忠神灵，却是你的信徒。”  
天顿了顿，在拥抱住了陆的同时吻了吻陆被自己捆起的手背，虔诚地说到。  
“陆，我的恶魔之主啊，我的身体与灵魂都早已归你所有。”

“是吗？……天哥，那就……那就给我更多吧。”  
在天进入陆的身体的那刻，红头发的青年别过头似是疯狂似是沉迷地微笑着。他扭动着自己细瘦的腰，在尝试着用后穴吞吐着天的分身的同时发出了忘我的低喃声。  
“只要有天哥在就可以了……反正、反正就算努力去想、脑子里都总是乱糟糟的一片——但………嗯……”

“不需要勉强自己，陆，你不用去回想过去的事。”  
天皱起眉，他将自己的手指伸进了陆的嘴唇，像是为了要堵住陆之后的发言那般用食指与中指夹住了青年的舌尖。  
“哼，唔，咕……”  
恶魔依旧带着笑容，但那双蒙着重重水雾的双眸此刻正略带疑惑地停在天的身上。陆尝试着抽开舌头，天却俯身把青年压下，将自己的分身抽出，又狠狠挺入了陆的身体。  
“你想要的，我都给你，陆，你只要维持现状就好。”

——是他召唤了恶魔，又是他把陆变成了现在的这副模样，对于天而言，这是他无论如何都不希望陆去回忆的“秘密”，那是只和他有关的黑暗的过去。  
为了填补那份罪恶感，天总会尽可能地响应陆的要求。  
哪怕是这种疯狂又背德的交欢。

为了满足自己的弟弟时不时就会失控的性欲，天自然清楚着最能取悦陆的那些方式——比起温柔相待，他的弟弟永远都更喜欢直截了当的疼痛。他愈发涨大的阴茎撑过陆的肉壁，在找到陆的敏感带后，一次次抽插又用力撞击向了陆体内那处柔软的凸起。  
“嗯…嗯呜呜呜……”  
暧昧的交合声逐渐让整个房间逐渐升温，被夹住舌头而无法发声的异样感随着快感的累积，让陆在唾液不断流出的同时落下了生理性的眼泪。尽管如此，天身下恶魔完全没有逃开的意思，陆主动地迎合着天的动作，在天的坚硬撞击自己时收缩着内壁，渴求着更多的欢愉。

“陆、唔……”  
陆体内那份过于酥软紧致的快感也让天的腿部时不时地虚麻颤抖，他忍住射精的欲望，抽出了夹住陆舌头的手指，随后天用带着对方嘴角的津液的手搓揉陆胸口挺立的粉红色凸起，又将薄唇贴在陆的耳边叹息道。  
“说了不让你射……你就把我夹得那么紧？”

“啊……嗯啊……因为、因为天哥……”  
在天松手那一刻，恶魔甜美又迷离的声音也随着他被解放的唇舌泄出，像是在渴求着天的爱抚那般，陆刻意地仰起了身体。  
“哈哈，好厉害，这样陆会很有感觉啊……天哥，玩弄我吧、侵犯我吧……再粗暴一点、毁掉我吧——”  
红发青年的浪叫声让天难以自制地加快了下身地动作，他撩过陆柔软的头发，不断自小腹升腾起的欲火让他带着侵略般的态度啃噬向了陆的肩膀，在用力咬下的同时，那只正在搓揉着陆的前胸的手已经揽住了对方的腰迹。  
“……陆就那么想被我侵犯？想要被我随意玩弄？”  
“嗯啊……想、天哥，陆想啊……”  
“哈啊，好，陆，我会给你的。”

天将自己的阴茎抽出，他用双手抬起陆的腰，又半是强迫地抱起了陆，让青年正在因为欲望而不断起伏的身体背对着自己的性器坐了下去。  
“呜……天、天哥？”  
“呃……”  
两人的交合处承受着来自陆自己的重量，又同样是后入的姿势。陆因为这个与先前被压在身下比可以进入更深、更紧密的姿势无所适从地扭动了一下腰部，那个动作也让陆后穴的肉壁紧紧地挤压住了天的分身，给予地刺激也让天有些沙哑地低吟出声。

天解开了捆绑在陆双手间的白纱，他从陆的身后轻轻啃咬着对方的耳垂，随后用自己的手带起陆与自己相差无几的手指，引导着陆抚摸向自己的前胸的胸肌。  
“陆……放轻松一点，你看，这样是不是能把自己看得很清楚？”  
“天、天哥……”  
天压低声音，又继续微笑着将头靠在了陆的肩膀上，带着陆的手抚摸向了陆腹肌的部分，引导他的视线向下看去。  
“陆的前面……现在变成什么样了？”

“……咦？什么样？”  
陆一边细声喘息着，一边缓缓看向自己的小腹，仅管手部的束缚已经被解去，但他还没有来得及去解开前端那一处的禁制。此时包裹着那里布料已经完全被陆自己溢出的液体打成了透明色。陆见状刚想抿住自己的唇，他身后的天却突然将自己的坚硬再次顶向了自己的深处。  
“嗯啊……！”

“陆，告诉我，你的前面变成什么样了？好好对你的哥哥说出来啊。”  
轻柔地重复了一遍相同的问话，天用双手带着陆的手抚向了陆的前端，下身却再次在陆的身体里抽插起来，隔着早已透明的布料，陆低头便能看清随着天的动作，他的阴茎的小孔正在不断地向外溢出白浊。  
“已经、布那里已经被水打透明了……对不起，天哥……”  
陆说到一半时闭上眼，带着哭腔细声叫道。  
“会、会溢出来，天哥、陆的那里要泄了……可是天哥还没有……陆还没有让天哥射出来……”  
天愣了一下，弟弟孩子气又率直的话语再次刺激了他原本就想要射精的欲望，他忍不住地从身后把陆环绕地更紧了些。  
“陆……明明不是第一次和我做爱，现在却这么兴奋？”  
“因为之前……之前和天哥没有做过这种体位……啊……啊啊啊……要……这次真的会………”

“好啊，那就去吧、我们一起……”  
天带着陆的手扯去那块布料，他忘情地闭眼用双手托着陆的腰，加快了胯下抽送的速度，伴随着啪嗒啪嗒的声音，天不断撞击着陆泛滥不堪的后穴，同时为陆撸动着那不断出水的前端。  
“天哥，要不行了，啊，啊啊啊……”  
“陆，陆，我可爱的乖孩子，快了、就快了……”  
伴随着最后几次撞击，天将头整个埋在了陆的肩膀上，感觉到怀中人的后穴正在不自制地收缩，才将肿胀的欲望在陆的体内彻底释放。

VI

“哈……哈啊……哈……肚子……”  
陆蜷缩着手指与脚趾，浑身颤抖地仰起头，在高潮中，他的前端不断溢出大片的白浊。但他却似乎没有介意这一点，而是迷茫地垂头看向自己的小腹。  
天没有把自己的阴茎拔出，而是将自己的精液尽数不漏地射进了陆的身体里，微凉的液体让他原本炽热的内部充斥着被填满的感受。陆因为这种感觉而脱力向后倒去，被身后的天正好接住。

天抽出自己刚刚射精完毕的分身，他别过陆的脸，温柔地吻上了陆，他同样用手抱住陆的小腹，两人在深吻片刻后，天带着陆睡下了柔软的床榻，从陆的背后为他抠弄出自己的白浊。  
“哈，天哥……我…”  
“陆，肚子里会不会不舒服？”

陆趴伏在床面，将自己泛着粉色的俊秀的脸埋在了床榻间，昏昏沉沉地笑着。  
“只做了一次啊，陆的肚子都没有被天哥射鼓起来，还不够……”  
“咳咳咳——”  
天猛地干咳了几声，随后无奈的叹了口气，温和的吻了吻陆的额头。  
“不行，不好好处理那里会让你感到不舒服的，还有，以后少说奇怪的话，到底是谁教你的？”

“因为天哥在床上就是个变态，我就随口学学嘛。”  
陆眯起石榴石一样的双瞳，突然像是想到什么一般，撩开头发坐起了身。  
“啊，对了。”  
红发的青年逐渐变化为一丝不挂的长卷发女郎的形象，红发女郎凑到了天的面前，抬眼对天露出坏笑。  
“虽然我们还没试过，但女人的身体就不会不舒服了吧？天哥，快把我弄得乱七八糟——痛，痛！别捏我……”

“陆？你在开玩笑吗？如果是女孩子，更不可以。”  
天微笑着扣着陆的下巴，用手捏住了女性的陆娇小的脸。陆听后嘟了嘟嘴，直率地反驳道。  
“为什么不可以？这具身体也很方便的，能套好看的衣服，还能随便地和异性搭话，而且女人的我能帮天哥生孩子，男人的我就做不到啊。”

女性的陆在说完最后一句话后迟迟没有得到天的回复，她有些不解地往天的方向看去，却发现床榻边的天正用单手捂住变得绯红的脸，僵坐在了原处。

“天哥，难道你在害羞？”  
“陆，变回去。”  
“你不会是被我动摇了吧？因为哪句话？告诉我一下嘛。”  
“……我说了变回去。”

“我不要～天哥从来都没有在我面前害羞过，在你不说清楚前，我才不要变回去。”  
女性的陆凑到了天的面前，在用白皙的双臂环住天的颈项后偷吻了下天发红的耳根。  
“嘿嘿，天哥，要不要试着让我怀孕啊？能做到的哦。”

“陆，我不是一个称职的兄长。”  
天有些生涩回抱住了女性的陆，轻抚着对方的背。  
“……所以，我不觉得自己会变成一个好父亲，我们之后的生活也不可能安定下来，你明白我的意思吗？”

“那就不要全都一个人扛下来啊。”  
女性的陆用长发蹭着天的脸，在听到天的话后，她握紧了兄长的手，温软地勾起嘴角。  
“一直旅行下去也挺好的，就我们两个人，无论天哥去哪我都会乐意跟去的。”

“不，总有一天，我会带着陆回到故乡，夺回本属于我们的领土。”  
天俯身亲吻着陆的手指，眼见着那位少女的纤细的指节逐渐变得修长，最后变回到原本俊美的青年的形象。  
“等清算完一切后，再考虑能够定居在一起、还有组建家庭的事吧？陆。”

“好啊。”  
红发的青年主动地托住了天的下巴，将自己的唇覆了上去，他用深情又痴迷无比的声音说道。  
“天哥，只要有我在，就不会允许任何一样让你憎恨诅咒的事物接近你。”  
——这是恶魔曾经听到的来自兄长的祷告，也是他唯一可以记下的事。

“我也一样，陆。”  
天用手搂住陆，两人相拥着躺到在床榻间，窗隙外透过的清亮月光洒落下来，让两人身边环绕着黯淡的光晕。  
“我会切碎任何企图伤害你的事物，哪怕是正义、哪怕是神。”

“天哥，离白天还有很长一段时间哦。”  
陆的低语让天撑起手臂，他消瘦的身体遮挡住了大半的月光。  
“嗯，那就继续吧。”

VII

阳光照射的泥路间行走着一对打扮怪异的旅者。  
一位身披风衣的猎魔人手里牵着马匹，面容神圣孤傲，而在那马匹之上，是一位同样被黑色的斗篷所遮蔽、与他身形相似的青年。  
他们伴着晨光向前行进，路边的商队与行人时不时会被那副光景吸引，侧目看去。  
那两人逐渐走远，似是要前往遥不可及的某处，继续着他们的旅途。


	2. Chapter 2

那场雷暴雨持续了整整三天，从早到晚，在这座小镇实施宵禁后滂沱又似乎不会停歇似地下着。密布的云层几乎完全遮蔽了天空的星辰或是太阳，让时间都变得有些难以分辨。苍色的闪电时不时便会划过天际，照亮早已泥泞的行路和被整齐铺设的石砖，直到同样照亮在街巷处两个狭长的身影上。

天已经许久没有动过他用来驱魔的长弓，而在他将随身携带的箭矢射完又拔出长剑后，他才感觉自己的腰身被身后那位恶魔青年揽住。青年像是要提醒天似的咬了咬他的耳垂，而那头碎乱的红发也同样蹭向了天的侧脸：  
“天哥，这座城镇被污染得太严重了，我的‘同类’似乎要比以往我们遇到的要狂暴许多。”  
“陆，既然这样，你就在我身后看着就好。”

“可是……”  
身后的青年发出了显然是不太乐意的抱怨，猎魔人淡然地拉了拉自己的斗篷，又侧头吻了下对方贴近自己的脸。他的面容苍白，仿佛被精雕细琢过的五官却有如教堂的石像那般神圣，只是在红发青年的翼翅依恋的包裹下，这样的男人绝对不可能是“天使”，反倒同样像是早已被邪魔蛊惑了的“共犯”：  
“陆，听话，就像你想去吃掉那些怪物一样，反过来魔物也会想去吃掉你把？”

“话是这么说没错啦，可是我不想总被天哥保护……”  
赤发的恶魔赌气地嘟哝道，被他拥在怀里的人类青年示意他松手，那令人不快又刺鼻的气味很快朝着它们的方向铺面袭来，在青年举起银剑的那刻，刀刃的边缘映出了眼前正在以四肢攀爬、骨瘦如柴又丑陋不已的“魔物”的影子。

“陆，让开。”  
眼见着魔物即将更早一步扑向自己身后的陆，天行动迅速地将银剑穿刺入眼前的魔物的身体。漆黑的血液伴着猎魔人所挥出的银亮剑光飞溅，天把陆往自己身后拉去，和他共宿共生的恶魔弟弟险些就被魔物围攻，可是那个记忆欠缺的孩子却似乎总是没有保护自己的自觉，甚至总会让自己轻易地暴露在危险之中。

陆的确变得比之前更像恶魔了，最明显的变化可能是魔物针对他们时的进攻性要比之前强许多。  
只有天能够敏锐地感觉到那份引得魔物变狂暴的不洁之气是来自他的弟弟，而至今为止，他都不知道附身在陆身上的恶魔究竟是何方神圣，为什么会以魔物为食，甚至能够像现在这样引起魔物的暴走。  
不管陆有没有发现，天一边用剑挡下魔物的扑食一边那么想到，他必须要尽快解决这些狂暴的家伙，不然接下来被扑食的可能就是他的弟弟了。

【弱肉强食是怪物之间的本能，你又在担心什么呢？】  
耳边传来的异样声响让天的脚步被迫放慢，随后他又在转头地那一刻捕捉到了自己原本不该捕捉到的东西。  
就在恶魔青年单薄的身影背后，浮现出了另一个近乎要吞噬一切的深红色虚影。而那个影子似乎也同样是他的陆的模样，此刻也正面带冷笑地对猎魔人抬手——  
【你忘了他已经死了吗？天。】

“天哥，你怎么了？”  
狩猎魔物的行动容不得任何迟疑，天走远的思绪很快被自己的弟弟的询问声拉回，那个原本浮现在陆身后的赤红色的影子很快消失不见，取而代之的是迎面向那位恶魔青年扑去的巨大的魔物的身形。  
那一刻，天的剧烈跳动地心脏险些悬在了咽喉，他下意识地向陆的方向伸出了手。  
“过来！”  
恶魔青年很快就被自己带入怀中，先前还游刃有余的猎魔人显然是自己乱掉了阵脚，他只能够尽可能地将自己的弟弟搂地更紧，又将身体的一部分暴露在了魔物的利爪之下——

这一次溢散而出的不是魔物刺鼻的黑血，而是属于人类的猩红又滚烫的血液。  
“天哥？！”  
陆因此睁大双眼，赤红色的眼瞳一时间无法焦距，他强大谨慎、从未在狩猎中失手过的猎魔人兄长替自己挡住了魔物的攻击，那一下狠狠地撕扯开了对方的后背，而血液则因为大雨的冲刷在小巷的石路上留下了一片赤红色的水洼。

“你们竟敢、竟敢——”  
陆接住了重伤倒地的天，又瞪视向了围绕着他们魔物。那只赤发的恶魔张开翼翅，咧起自己几乎因愤怒崩碎的尖牙，利落地扑食向了身后。

恶魔吞噬同类并不奇怪，而就在之前的不久，那场竞争法则也同样上演了一次。

陆其实从未在未经天的允许下主动捕食魔物，他的孪生哥哥总能为他打点好一切。可在天被魔物攻击的那刻，陆也彻底与自己仅存的理性断绝了联系。

青年用利爪撕扯着魔物的身体，又用獠牙将那些怪物扯碎成了肉块。直到闪电再次从他们的身边划过，陆擦去了唇边未干的血迹，又半跪在地，将自己的哥哥搂进来了怀里。  
“……天哥？”  
陆将头靠在天的胸口，就像寻求关爱的小兽那般小声地道：  
“天哥对不起，我把它们都吃了……我知道天哥会生气……”  
见他面前的人没有回应，陆又不死心地用自己身后的尾巴蹭了蹭天的身体：  
“天哥，你不要生我的气，好不好？”

“……唔。”  
被他抱在怀中的猎魔人吃痛地呻吟了一声，却始终没有清醒。陆因此慌张地搭住天的肩膀，雨水冲刷着他的红发，却不能他视线开始变模糊的眼睛好受一些，陆抽着自己的鼻子，又抬手抹了抹眼角的泪。  
“天哥，我带你走。”  
陆并不是人类，一直陪伴在自己身边的照顾自己的人突然重伤的事实的确会让他难以习惯。想起天平时总会把自己把向马鞍的情景，陆用深红色的翼翅挡住了打在天身上的冰冷雨点，在往两人过来的路途上返程不久后，才找到了因为之前的战斗而受惊到无法动弹的马匹。

陆上前牵紧缰绳，马匹因此发出了微弱低鸣声，他伸手向前探去，又将昏迷不醒的天抱上了马鞍。  
“嘘，你的主人他……”  
大概是意识到了平时的男主人现在的处境，马匹用头蹭了蹭陆的手，又温顺地跟在了陆的身后，陆抬手抚摸向哥哥苍白的脸，不知所措地呢喃道：  
“天哥平时会让我怎么做？”

“有人吗？前面有人对不对？”  
黑暗中传来的声响让，陆惊讶地转头看向石路的另一侧，大概是发觉了之前的动静，不远处已经有人提着油灯赶了过来。

“谁？”  
陆有些犹疑地将马匹牵向身后，又迅速隐去自己的爪牙和利齿，重新拉回了自己的斗篷。前方的身影越靠越近，那位修女打扮的女孩喘着粗气在石路边站定，她用油灯打向了背对自己的陆，带着善意提醒道：  
“不好意思，我是这附近的修女，这座小镇晚上是很危险的，那边的那位先生——”

那位修女的话只说了一半便顿住了，又有些难以置性地看向前方：  
“抱歉，我看错了，原来你是……”  
就在刚才她跑来的那一瞬间，修女已经辨认出来眼前牵着马匹的旅人分明是一位身材瘦削的男性，可就在对方转身看向自己时，原本的“青年”消失了，而相对的——  
借着油灯微暗的灯光，修女看到的是一位赤色长发的女孩，单看身材和体型就根本不像是男人。那位少女有些抬手摘下了自己的斗篷，随后又露出了有如人偶般精致又美丽的正脸。  
“……女孩子？”

“修女小姐，请您……”  
再次开口后，陆的嘴唇已经因为雨水而凉得发颤，原本属于“他”的男性特征已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是完全身为女性的自己。少女抬手抓住了修女的袖口，未等对方开口前就当着面跪了下去：  
“请您救救他，您让我做什么都好……”

女性的陆思索了片刻，又猛然想到了什么，下句话几乎是脱口而出：  
“请您救救我的丈夫吧！”

+++++++

陆牵着缰绳乖巧地跟在了那位修女小姐身后，她被带着走进了一条大理石板铺成的小径，又在抬头是看到了雨幕中的教会建筑。  
“就在前面了，这座教堂是我的父亲留下来的，不过现在只有我一个人。”  
修女小姐推开了教堂的院门，又友好地转头看向了身边的红发少女：  
“对了，我叫纺。我还没有问小姐你的名字，我们的小镇自从开始出现闹事的魔物后，就已经很少看见异乡的旅行者了。”

“陆。”  
不顾雨点打湿自己原本就衣着单薄的身体，陆反而是更在意地搂紧了重伤的天，变成女孩的她在力气上显然没有男性时的自己要大，以至于在她背住天往前走都会觉得有些吃力：  
“小纺，我叫陆，丈夫是……天。”  
陆的声音很轻细，也显得慌乱无措，大概是注意到身边的女孩眼睛里还有泪水在打转，纺连忙开口安慰道：  
“陆小姐，请不要太担心，天先生受的不是致命伤。教会里还留着些疗伤用的草药，处理这种伤口绝对没问题的！”

修女小姐边说带着陆走进了教堂内部的客房，又在把青年安置好后出了门，眼见着修女走远，陆有些慌张地用自己的小手抓住了天的苍白又骨节分明的手：  
“天哥，你快醒醒吗，我没有和其他人讲过话，平时都是你帮我说的。”  
陆伸手戳了戳天眉头紧蹙的脸：  
“修女小姐不是坏人对不对？我刚才说你是我的丈夫，她好像相信了，我可以这么说吗？”

和自己的孪生哥哥不一样，陆没有身为人类的记忆，自然也不会有和天之外的人打交道的经验。但她好歹知道相比起男性的自己，反倒是女性的自己在陌生人的面前会更受欢迎，无论是用来应付男人还是女人都会方便许多，唯一的例外可能也就只有天了。  
当然的确有许多事情陆可能是真的不懂，其中也包括“丈夫”这个词的含义，她会脱口而出只是因为自己在数月前曾经听到天这么说过一次而已。

当时的天和陆两人还逗留在一座更南境的城镇，虽然陆并不清楚他们为什么一直要辗转旅行，但天却会不止一次地提醒陆他们的出生特殊，只要有人知道了他们两人还活着的消息，那么一定会想方设法将他们除掉。恶魔是不能理解“死”的，可是既然自己的猎魔人哥哥这么说了，那么陆也姑且就这么信了。  
他们在准备离开的那两天前正好是当地的复活节庆典，陆在那天夜晚变成了女性，穿着一身赤色纱衣混进了舞女的人群。如果放在平时，天肯定会无视陆的舞姿，甚至根本不会去正眼看变成女孩的她一眼。但也许是那晚的气氛太好、或者是围绕在陆的身边的男人实在是太多，天在陆跳完舞后主动将女性的陆揽进了怀里，又面带微笑地扫向了其他站在台下起哄让陆再来一支舞的人群：  
“不好意思，我是她的丈夫。我家太太得下台了，作为赔罪，之后的酒全都算我请客吧。”

陆还记得就在她的兄长说完之后，原本围绕在她身边的男人们识趣地为天腾出了位置。当时的天似乎也喝了不少酒，那位平时总是会对自己冷言冷语的青年难得地露出了孩子气的一面，托着陆的下巴向前吹着酒气：  
“陆……你说，我是陆的丈夫、陆要当我的妻子，这应该没问题吧？”  
“天哥，好难闻，你喝了好多。”  
陆就这么被天托着脸，又忍不住小声抱怨，结果那青年直接把红发的丫头紧紧环住，像是赌气似说到：  
“陆是我的弟弟，就算变成了妹妹也只能是我的，凭什么你每次都非要穿着我买的衣服跳舞给别的男人看啊？”  
“痛、痛！天哥你抱得太紧了，松一下！”  
“你有没有听我在说话，叫我声‘丈夫’啊，陆。”  
恶魔小姑娘被青年搂得身体发疼，只得猛地点头。  
“呜……天哥是陆的丈夫，我叫了，我叫了啦！”

陆还记得自己当时被天俯身吻住，之后又被天直接扛进了旅馆。可就当天准备褪去还是女孩的陆的衣服的时候，他还是小声地催促陆变回去，之后陆还是以男人的身体和自己的哥哥做了爱。就和他们之前所有的性爱经历一样，天从来不会在床上对陆手下留情。  
对于恶魔来说，人类的“性别”其实是模糊又毫无意义的。陆自然也清楚自己有时候会无法控制自己的性欲，不过相比之下，还是他的哥哥癖好更古怪一些，直到至今，陆还是会理直气壮地觉得自己只是在满足天的欲望而已。

可是，为什么只要自己一变成女孩子，她就会被天哥那么嫌弃呢？  
陆再一次地戳了戳天的脸，嘟嘴嘀咕道：  
“哼，天哥长得那么好看，却是个只喜欢弟弟的变态，明明我变成女孩才能帮天哥生孩子嘛……”

“陆小姐，可以帮我一个忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
听见身后传来了纺的声音，陆小跑着上前开了门，修女小姐正捧着一个银色的水盆和毛巾站在门口，又微笑着对陆说道：  
“我听隔壁镇里的乐先生还有龙先生说过，魔物留下的伤口是不能直接上药的，必须先想办法清洗一下才行，他们都是专门狩猎魔物的人，这么说绝对没错的。”  
纺边说边把手边的水盆递给了陆：  
“但毕竟让我来帮天先生清洗伤口和换药实在是太不合适了，陆小姐是天先生的妻子，就麻烦你先用毛巾帮他擦一下血垢，等好了再叫我，我会拿药过来的。”

“……这样啊，”  
陆听着纺的话，不解地歪头重复了一遍：  
“是专门狩猎魔物的人说的，狩猎魔物的人……”  
那不就和天哥的身份一样吗？可是天哥从来没有提过世上还有别的和他做着一样的事的人，那些人的身边也会有和自己一样的恶魔吗？

想要让陆去深入思考某些问题实在是太麻烦了，毕竟只要想一下都会让她觉得头痛欲裂。但想到和天做着相同的事的人类不会是坏人，纺的叮嘱也一定是对天的身体有利的，陆放心地用手指探向纺所捧着的银盆的水面。  
“……好烫！”  
指尖毫无征兆地传来了针刺一般的疼痛，就像是接触了火焰那般，陆惊讶地缩回手，又注意到自己的手指被躺地有些发红。纺也因为陆的反应连忙询问道：  
“怎、怎么了，陆小姐？”

“哈哈，没什么，小纺，这个水的水温是不是有点高了？”  
陆干笑着收回了手，指尖被灼烧的痛感虽然不算强烈，但却迟迟没有褪去。纺听后检查了一下水盆，又疑惑地说道：  
“咦？奇怪，这是乐先生之前留给我的圣水，是凉的呀。”  
“圣、圣水？”  
“是的，请放心，这是专门用来净化不洁之物的，对天先生的伤势恢复只会有益处不会有伤害的。”  
听到这里，这回就算是脑子不太好使的陆也多少明白了情况：恶魔毕竟是不洁之物，平时应该是不能触碰圣水这类用来净化的东西的。  
“谢谢你，小纺，我会帮天哥……帮我的丈夫去擦的。”  
一边这么说着，陆迅速地从纺的手里接过了水盆，又很快陪着笑容关上了门。

“……真可怕，教会是这么可怕的吗？”  
陆后怕地跪坐在地，原本被她隐去的翅膀和尾巴又一不小心露了出来，先前的动作让她险些没把水盆接稳，想到自己差一步就有可能会被门外那位好心的修女小姐发现真面目，陆后怕地低头看向了自己正在冒烟的手：  
“天哥平时从来没用过这种东西，我还以为其他和天哥一样的猎人也是好人——”  
是这样没错，陆虽然平时会帮助自己的孪生哥哥猎杀同类，但在她的印象中，天的确没有用过圣水这类方便净化的东西，可很显然其他的猎人并不是这样的。  
“哦！对啊，我也是恶魔。”  
陆这才后知后觉地反应过来，她抬头看向了依旧在床上昏睡的天，又小声抱怨道：  
“天哥这个笨蛋，明明用了这类东西就不会那么容易受伤了。”

陆将银盆端到了天的身边，又小心地拿起了房间内的毛巾往水里沾了沾。  
“等一下，天哥，我帮你擦干净。”  
指尖再次传来了灼烧的痛感，但这次已经比先前好了许多，陆扶着天坐起。虽然在自己是男性的时候，陆的体型和天几乎完全一样，但现在身为女孩的自己在外形上却已经完全小上了天整整一圈，以至于她要稍微仰起头才能看清哥哥的脸。

“唔……陆……”  
眼前的天蹙紧眉，在半梦半醒间吃痛地呻吟了一声弟弟的名字。女性的陆抿了抿唇，用自己纤细娇小的手伸向了青年的衣领，又小心翼翼地替对方解下了扣子。  
陆早就已经习惯去了和天坦诚相对，可无论是多少次，她都会因为自己的孪生哥哥好看的肉体忍不住看得出神。  
天的身材属于清瘦那类，皮肤也很苍白，但这些元素却和柔弱沾不上边，相反地因为长期的战斗、青年裸露的身体就像是石像雕塑那样带着男性独有的力量和性感。等到为哥哥褪去了上半身的衣物后，陆终于看清了先前魔物留在他后腰的伤口，那里虽然已经没有在流血，可却依旧在向外溢着黑气。她强忍着疼痛用毛巾重新沾回了水盆，又小心地擦拭起来。

伤口那处的黑气很快便因此而褪去，圣水的副作用已经还是让陆的身体有些虚弱，甚至连拿着毛巾的手都开始不住的颤抖：  
“……我才不是那种低级的魔物，怎么可能会怕这种东西？”  
陆强打起精神，却觉得自己的身体正在不住的发烫，少女注视着青年微薄却好看的唇角，一时间又有了想要吻上去，甚至在对方的肩边咬上一口的欲望。

……咬下去？  
恶魔的手指不自觉地扶向了青年胸前略有起伏的肌肉，又忍不住吞了一口口水。  
糟了糟了糟了，根本不是圣水的问题。  
托着自己正在发红的脸，陆猛地收回手，为了克制其后升腾而起的冲动捂住了自己的嘴。  
“……我究竟在想些什么？天哥又不是能吃的东西……”  
陆兀自轻吟了一声，细小的舌尖舔舐过自己玫红色的唇瓣：  
“不行，这样天哥的伤会好不起来的……”

+++++++

陆其实也没有特别的健忘，现在的他无法找寻的是自己身为“人类”的那部分，可他也能够隐约感觉到自己的另一部分依旧存在、甚至不断膨胀，那就是身为“恶魔”的自己。

恶魔直到至今也能清晰的记得自己与猎魔人的“初遇”，他被唤醒于狭小的石棺，又在月光之下看见了那位与自己样貌相仿的少年。当时的他曾经被那位少年充斥着恨意的冰冷双瞳所吸引，空白一片的脑海中不知为何就浮现出了对方的名字和身份。

——天，这个人的名字叫天，他的孪生哥哥。

他脱力地坠入少年的怀中，喃喃中叫出了“天哥”，随后又有什么暧昧不清的记忆试图冲破枷锁，逼迫着恶魔清醒，可等到他真正细想时，又会觉得头痛欲裂。

陆的过去在自己重生之时就已经宣布断绝，而原本“人类”的部分应当也早已远离他而去，可就在那一刻，恶魔抬头再次对上了少年的双眼。  
在陆呼唤天的那一刻，原本藏在天眼中的憎恨只在转眼间似乎就已经消失不见，取而代之的是另一份炽烈的、虔诚到近乎不顾一切的爱意——  
“我愿意，陆，我愿献祭我身。”  
天宣誓效忠的话语让他们因死亡而切断的命运重新缠绕在了一起，于是，这个契约成立了。

陆拥有了自己的“追随者”，他的孪生哥哥既美丽又强大，可即便是如此完美的人类，在身为恶魔的他眼中却同样是脆弱的。只要陆稍微较真一下就能将哥哥扯碎，只要陆没法控制住，天随时都有可能会被他噬尽血骨。可正是这样的“弱者”成为了陆唯一的依靠；这样的“弱者”能够在陆的面前所向披靡；同样的，这样的“弱者”牵紧了陆仅存的人性。

“天哥那么厉害，也懂那么多我不懂的东西，为什么却偏偏有些地方会比我还冲动呢？”  
后半夜，那场暴雨已经逐渐停歇。女性的陆注视着天缠绕好绷带的身体，用自己有些灼痛的手抓住了天比自己大出一圈的手：  
“明明应该让我来保护天哥的……”

不久之前，陆在纺的指导下为天做好了包扎，那之后修女小姐在简单地叮嘱了几句后离开了房间，将独处的时间完全留给了他们。在此期间陆一直都用斗篷遮蔽着自己的身体，想到收留他们的修女也许之后还会过来，她也暂时没有变回男性的想法。

恶魔少女熄灭了房间的灯，又见着了窗沿散落的月光洒在那位正在昏睡的青年身上，在对方凌厉又好看侧脸处打下了一层淡淡的光晕。  
“……天哥？”  
陆眯起赤瞳，娇小的手沿着猎魔人青年的手向上攀附，直到她张开双腿整个人趴伏在了床面，在褪下身上的斗篷的同时，深红色的长发也缓缓扫向了天的胸口：  
“天哥好好看啊……”

陆平时很少能穿得习惯人类的衣服，为了方便变装和旅行，恶魔已经习惯了在自己的兄长的默许下只用斗篷遮蔽身体，而那块布料之下则是完全的一丝不挂。恶魔属于少女玉脂般的皮肤很快便暴露在了月光之下，带着体内愈发难以抒解的欲望，陆用皎白纤细的双臂环绕住了哥哥的肩膀，又将自己柔软的双乳贴在了天的胸口：  
“睡着了的天哥明明在发光，却完全没有防备呢。”

“唔……”  
大概是隐约感觉到了胸口传来了异样的触感，昏睡不醒的天在迷蒙中侧头呻吟了一声。陆刻意地避开了天受伤的部位，用小手爱抚着着天的脊背。青年的身体被那份撩拨激地无意识地颤抖，忍不住将头埋向了少女温软的肩颈：  
“陆……别闹……”  
虽然并没有完全清醒，兄长与以往不同的可爱反应还是激起了陆想要恶作剧一番的心里，少女伸出小巧的舌头舔了舔青年的耳窝，又在那一处缓缓地吹了一口气，带着诱惑的声音轻声说道：  
“我、才、不。”  
“……陆？”  
陆的举动让天紧闭的双眼有所松动，猎魔人试图抬手搭开恶魔的肩膀，更为修长宽大的手指却无意间碰到了女孩绵软又发育过于姣好的胸乳。

天承认自己是在这一刻清醒的，而且清醒得相当彻底。

甚至不顾自己吃痛不已的伤口，浅樱发色的青年猛地睁开双眼。而他的弟弟，确切的说是妹妹正紧贴在自己的胸前，娇小又美丽的脸蛋上挂着魅惑的笑容，在注意到自己手下的那处旖旎风景后，天在剧烈咳嗽的同时涨红了脸：  
“咳咳！咳咳……陆，你怎么——”  
天的话只说了一半就完全卡住，意识到小姑娘正在自己的脖子搂着做挂件，青年的试图强保镇定，严肃地说道：  
“快下来，陆，我说过不要做这种事了的吧？你快……”  
“天哥是不是又想让我变回男人？”  
陆歪头打断了天的话，她坐起身，将行动不便的天压在了床上，这一次她的话语中倒是没了绵绵软软的感觉，相反带着些许不快：  
“我才不要，先不珍惜自己身体的是天哥，我可是为了照顾天哥才变成这样的。”

“你在说什么啊，陆？而且这里是——”  
刚刚才找回意识的天显然还没有反应过来情况，只是不出下秒，青年的手就已经被少女的小他一圈的手托起。  
陆闭眼跨坐在天的腰间，腿迹也开始向外溢散开独属于少女的甜蜜气息，天的手被陆带着覆向了她自己胸前的绵软双乳，闭眼带着天的手指为自己揉捏着那处。  
“哈……嗯……”  
“陆，先听我说……”  
指尖绵软的触感让天轻喘着眯起了眼，他原本想移开自己的手，奈何又被陆抓得太牢。小恶魔刻意地让自己的身体往天的手方向贴去，又用自己的腿间蹭向了猎魔人的下体。隔着天长裤的布料，陆很快触碰到了那处发烫的坚挺，又微笑着勾起唇角：  
“哎呀，天哥，你居然已经勃起了？”

“陆！我说过平时不要说这么不雅的词汇了吧？”  
天慌乱地打断了陆的话，又忍不住别过头去，面对变成女性的陆，他甚至连自己的眼睛究竟该放哪都不知道，依旧虚弱的身体被恶魔压在身下没法动弹，倒是脸部的红晕要比先前更明显了。  
“我倒是很想问问谁会在这种情况下冷静，所以说你到底是——……”  
青年的下一句话很快便被少女覆上的唇所堵住，陆微张着小嘴，又将自己的舌头探入了他的口中。轻柔酥软的触感让天低喘着眯起了眼，陆像是为了有意挑逗天似的，用舌尖抵向了自己的孪生哥哥的舌尖，银丝纠缠的同时也不断地吐出香软的呼吸：  
“唔嗯……陆、你……唔……”  
“嗯，天哥，嗯哈……我还以为天哥只会……对男人的我硬起来呢……原来……”  
“我在乎的根本不是——快给我变回去……唔……”  
他们吻得太久，以至于天手边的动作都已经变得配合了许多，他的手指被陆带着扫向了双乳处嫣红的乳首，又被陆身体愈发主动的撩拨而弄得不住地颤抖低吟。此时的陆轻吟地扭动着身体，她用已经不断溢出津液腿间不断摩擦着天的坚硬下体，而天的长裤也因此被打湿，隔着布料变得愈发胀大。  
“我才不要听天哥的话呢，这次全是天哥不好，嗯……”  
陆褪下了天的长裤，又让自己属于少女的小穴在天挺立的阴茎处蹭弄，她尝试着让自己的穴口吞进天的分身，尝试了几次后却又完全滑落。  
“陆！别……我们不能……”  
“呜呜，天哥都不帮忙……我弄不好啦！”  
“笨蛋，别在这种事上抱怨……呃……”  
陆觉得自己快要哭出来了，她在意识昏沉间磨蹭着天的分身，那个大胆放荡的动作也激得身下的人颤抖地更厉害。天为了忍耐抓紧了床褥，下体灼热的欲望似乎随时都会发泄，而就在那时，陆在他的面前夹紧了有如羊脂般光洁的大腿，女性的小穴贴向了自己的阴茎的前端。  
“哈啊，哈……陆——”  
大概是被眼前太过香艳的画面所影响，与兴奋伴随而来的脱力感让天忍不住紧闭双眼，甚至没有直接插入，微凉的精液就已经不住地从他的体内射出，甚至连着少女的腿侧都因此被粘上了大量的白浊。

“诶？”  
陆低头看向正在喘息的天，有些意外地用手扶向了天的胸口，而此时的天也索性抿唇看向别处，一句话都不愿开口。  
“天哥，你刚才不会是……”  
“……”  
泄 了 吧？  
陆俯身向了天，搂住天的脖子用嘴型对自己的哥哥询问道，天听后甚至没有什么表情流露，只是脸上的红晕一直慢到了耳后根。少女幸灾乐祸地着咬了咬青年的耳垂，忍不住笑出了声：  
“嘿嘿，天哥原来还总是说我早泄，可是我一变成女孩子，你明明进都没进来就……嗯……”  
陆的身体随后颤了一下，天将自己骨节分明的手探向了少女幽深的花径，先是中指与食指，接着为了卷出更多津液，他平时因为拿剑而稍带硬茧的拇指指腹也开始揉捏陆的花蒂。  
“呜，呜嗯……天哥……天哥……”  
陆的口中发出细小的娇吟，天的爱抚让她产生了莫大的满足，她的小穴因为天的手指的动作而不断拍打出水声，恶魔忘情地将身体贴得离青年更近，带着饥渴地扭动着纤细的腰肢。  
“天哥，多让陆舒服一点，原来变成女人后可以这么舒服……哈啊，陆还想要更多、更多……也想被天哥、被天哥插进来——”  
“舒服就好，陆。”  
天无奈地叹了一口气，他始终没有停下手部的动作，又温和地引导道：  
“反正光是用手指也可以让你高潮是吗？就算我们不做到插入那一步，我也能让你满意的。”  
已经被快感抚慰得有些忘我的恶魔这才意识到什么般地睁开眼，她的赤瞳冷冷地扫向天的方向，又用娇小的手摸向天凸起的乳首：  
“天哥，你就是不想进来我的身体吧？”

“呃——”  
天手臂处的动作顿住了，又僵直了自己的身体。恶魔少女的尾巴不知何时已经探向了青年的身后，而那处本来从来没有开辟过，此时却又被光滑的尾巴扩张抵入着。  
“陆，你在——你……唔……”  
“啊，啊哈……天哥之前、之前也这么对过我，所以、嗯……嗯嗯……”  
天的手指划过陆内壁处的敏感带，而陆也舒畅地浑身颤抖，她的尾巴往天的体内探得更深了些，回忆着平时天会对男性的自己所做的，又开始在天的后穴处反复玩弄，被她压在身下的哥哥脸上早已满是红晕，而尾巴的爱抚也让对方不住地发出低喘呻吟：  
“陆，天啊……这也——”  
想到自己之前与天做爱时的经历，陆一边俯身用樱唇轻咬着天的乳首，探入天体内的尾巴也很快就碰到了对的腺体，天的身体因此开始不住地颤抖，后穴被玩弄刺激的快感让青年前端的阴茎也重新坚硬挺立。  
“陆，快停下，唔，这样我会、会……”  
天忍不住抽回手，又抬手抚摸起陆的长发，他觉得自己又想射精了，可是他却被自己的恶魔“妹妹”压制，带伤的身体无法行动。在他上身的陆再次抬起腰，穴口的花瓣抵向天勃起又正在流水的阴茎，一边也吐气喃喃道：  
“咕，才不会……让天哥现在射……天哥必须射进陆的肚子里，进来……”

“不行！陆，你会怀孕的……”  
天本想坐起身，却感觉胸口再次被陆压下，那位拥有女神一般的面孔、身材却过于性感的美丽少女闭眼对着自己的阴茎坐了下去，而这一次显然顺利许多。分身被柔软包裹的快感让他的小腹不住地轻颤，而被插入身后的属于恶魔的尾巴也没有停下，陆正在自己的身上扭动腰肢。青年咬紧牙，也下意识地抬腰在恶魔的身体内顶弄：  
“啊，啊，陆……我不想……这样对你……”  
“天哥，你在说什么，你明明在……嗯……哈啊……天哥，用力点……好舒服，你弄得陆好舒服……”  
为了获得更多的快感，陆用双腿钳住天的腰，身体也颤抖地更厉害。两人的交合处因撞击而不住地发出水声，少女雪白的胸乳也因此而下上下晃动。眼前的这幕也让天的理性彻底崩线，他加快了抽插的速度，阴茎划过陆内侧敏感的壁肉，那个回应也让陆痴迷地媚叫出声：  
“哈哈，好厉害……陆还是第一次，第一次和天哥这样……感觉坏掉也无所谓了，被天哥弄坏掉也没关系了……”  
“陆，陆，你那里太紧了，而且后面也……啊、啊，陆——”  
阴茎被少女的柔软收缩挤压的同时，后穴的腺体被玩弄的触感也一并袭来，天的嘴角滴落着银丝，手也主动按住了少女纤细的腰——这太疯狂了，极致的快感几乎将要淹没他。直到陆以女性的形态示人、直到她开始在做爱的时候露出翼翅和尾巴之后，天又一次真正的意识到自己是在和一只恶魔做爱：他在献祭，甘之如饴地被他所深爱所追随的邪神吞噬殆尽。  
“天哥，我要，要去了，要……嗯嗯……”  
“陆，我也快要射了，我快…………”  
感觉到少女的肉壁收缩的比先前更厉害，天为了能够更取悦陆似的用力捣弄向她的体内，陆因为这个动作开始颤抖，随着少女的高潮袭来，天也环住陆的腰，将精液填进了陆的小腹。

“哈，哈啊……”  
高潮的余韵让陆脱力地躺倒在天的怀中，青年在床边搂住少女娇小的身躯，在两人交错的喘息中，天扣住陆的头，又带着些许愠怒地吻上了她的唇。  
“陆，你知道你刚才做了什么吗？”  
天一边用力地啮咬着陆的唇瓣，一边带着责备的语气低声说道。而原本就被圣水影响，再加上先前完全是自己在天的身上动，此时的陆已经基本没了力气。只有欲望依旧充斥在少女泛着水雾的红瞳中，陆微笑着尽力地回应着天已经开始变得粗暴的吻，断断续续地娇吟出声：  
“唔，我、我不知道，天哥来告诉我……我不知道嘛……”  
“不要每次一有问题就来问我，你把你的哥哥当成什么了？”  
感觉到自己的手被天紧紧钳紧，陆迷离的脸上反倒露出了满是期待的笑意。她的孪生哥哥被她激怒了，当然也许用“激怒”来形容并不恰当，她的身体很快便被天反压在了床上，而等她抬头往身上看去时，天正用难掩兴奋的眼神垂头注视着自己，又将右手覆向她发育姣好的胸乳，完全没有怎么掌控力道地将那处绵软揉捏变形。  
“我之前就在想，陆变成女孩的时候，这里为什么会那么大、那么好看呢？”  
“嗯……天哥、天哥……”  
陆欣喜地眯起眼，她英俊的哥哥已经俯身含住了她的一只胸乳，又像是孩子一般痴迷地吮吸着，而另一只手也没有放下，继续揉捏着另一只。舌尖舔舐发出的水声让天之后的话语变得有些断续，他一边把玩着陆的双乳 一边又说道：  
“嗯……陆的这里这么软，每次看到时，都会想要这样含着……你知道我为了不这么对你忍耐了有多久吗？”  
“不用忍耐呀，天哥，明明不用忍耐呀……”  
陆回抱住天，她用手将天的头埋的离自己的双乳更深，柔声回应着天压抑着欲望的低语，她的哥哥手边的动作变得更为激烈，直到她感到天重新硬起的分身顶向了她的身体。  
“呵呵，天哥，嗯……你那里又变大了，那么想要吗？”  
“不用你来提醒我哦，陆。”

陆的双腿被架起，她的哥哥用手托着她的小巧的脚，又挺腰将自己的阴茎整个埋了进去。和之前不同，由天所主导的体位显然要比先前深上许多，天粗大的阴茎几乎直接顶向了陆的子宫，随之而来的快感也直接让不久前就高潮过一次的她重新被推入顶峰，颤抖不已。  
“天哥……呜……”  
“还有陆的脚，啊……为什么会变得那么小呢？”  
天着迷地用手指揉捏着女孩的陆光滑的脚背，又顺着那处抓紧了陆的脚踝，充斥着情欲的浅色眼瞳流露出危险又诱惑的光芒，磁性沙哑的声音也从他上扬着的好看薄唇里吐露：  
“女孩子的陆的身体那么娇小，只要轻轻用力就可以抱起来了，浑身上下都是好闻的味道，如果是别的男人知道了一定会发疯吧？”  
“嗯，嗯啊，这么说、有点害羞……哈啊……天哥……”  
压在自己身上的天正在向前挺弄分身，而陆也迷蒙的迎合着那个动作向下顶去。这一次天的力度很大，但面对身下的女孩，他的动作始终还是带着温柔的。肉体交合带来的欢愉让陆本能地开始享受，天的阴茎一次次撞向女性地陆的小穴的深处，又从花缝中带出了先前残留的白浊液体，甚至两人的身下的床榻被更多津液沾染。  
“为什么陆不懂呢？……不懂我多想像占有男性的你一样占有女性的你，不懂身为你的哥哥，我究竟有多克制……”  
天伴着月光轻咬向陆的肩膀，他的手抓住了陆乱颤不已的手，下身退出陆的身体，又推挤着少女小穴的肉壁猛地捣入，那份突如齐来的用力让陆迷乱地睁大双眼，早已湿润不堪的内壁紧缩和推挤着天的阴茎，像是要榨干对方一般一边扭腰一边娇声说道：  
“可是陆就是……嗯啊，不知道嘛……天哥总是这不准那不准的，连陆想帮忙生孩子都……嗯，嗯啊……”  
陆的话语被天更用力地撞击所打断，他的手指重新抵向少女小穴的前方，用力抽插的同时也揉捏陆的阴蒂，随后天再次探着舌尖吻向了陆，他带着陆的身体坐起，在即将再次进入高潮时，他们以面对面的姿势紧紧拥抱在了一起。  
“这次不会停下了，陆，就算会让陆怀上我的孩子也……唔……”  
“嗯啊，不用停下……天哥，让陆怀孕也没关系，全部射进来吧。”  
感觉到天苍白硬朗的手臂拥住了自己，陆微笑着用腿部环住了天的腰身，天的每一下都已经撞进了自己的子宫口，随着交欢带来的水声，他们的身体同时被推向顶点。  
天在陆的体内又撞击了数次，才闭眼重新射出白浊的精液，而陆用双手牢牢扣住了天的背，意识逐渐被冲散的同时，她再次感觉自己的肚子被微凉的液体填满。

“天哥……嗯……天哥……”  
高潮再次袭来后，陆神志不清地呢喃着哥哥的名字，可没有多久，她就再一次被天扣向了床面。  
“停一下！天哥，那个……我们今天先……先结束吧？”  
陆的身体已经没有多少精力了，可是眼前的天却似乎完全没有想要停下来的意思，青年的低喘看向注视着眼前的少女，又面带笑意地低声说道：  
“没那么快就结束了吧？陆，我们只做了两次哦。”  
陆慌乱地抬起手，猛地想起天的身体上还缠着绷带，陆才意识到这样似乎不太妥当：  
“今晚两次就足够了啦！两次够了！再多了天哥会——”  
陆的话还没说完，原本刚想撑身坐起的反倒是突然愣了半晌，又倒向了陆的怀里。  
“等等等、等一下？天哥？！”

+++++++

“诶？天先生已经醒了，但是伤势反而加重了？”  
第二天的正午，等到纺重新将草药带进房间里时，一边叮嘱陆替床边的天更换草药，一边不解地询问道：  
“奇怪，明明昨晚陆小姐包扎得很好啊，总不可能是天先生因为剧烈运动闪到腰了吧？”  
修女小姐的话让那对青年男女尴尬地别开头，两人同时因为心虚挪远了视线。  
“呃，小纺，这个……”  
“……也没什么特别的。”

“哈哈，没什么大不了的，天先生和陆小姐是夫妻吗，下次做那种事的时候要注意适度哦。”  
见两人的脸色都不太好，纺连忙摆手笑了笑：  
“我把替换的药物先放这里啦，有事再来叫我吧。”  
修女说完将药箱放在了桌面，又哼着小曲离开房间，顺便贴心地带上了房门。

——这根本就是完全被拆穿了好吧。

“那个，天哥……”  
陆为难地抿起唇，又擦了擦眼角的眼泪：  
“对不起，全是我的错，害天哥的伤又加重了。”

“不，这不是陆的问题。”  
天用手捂着头，似乎是有些掩不住脸上的红晕，试探地询问道：  
“陆，刚才那位修女说我们是夫妻……这是你告诉她的吗？”

“嗯。”  
陆点了点头，心想天有可能会生气，她又小声说道：  
“因为天哥原来说过不要透露我们的身份，所以……”

就在那时，陆感觉自己的手被眼前的青年牵住，她被天拉入怀中，小上对方一圈的身体贴着天的胸口靠坐在了他的身前。  
天从陆的身后将头靠向了陆的肩膀，又把娇小的女孩搂进了自己的怀里，用温柔无比的声音叹息道：  
“我原来对陆说过吧？我不是一位称职的兄长，也不知道怎样扮演好一位父亲。”

“……嗯。”  
陆仰头温顺地应道，这时她再一次听到了天的声音：  
“陆，我很害怕，害怕如果我们有了孩子，我会没法照顾好你们。”  
天苦笑着接着说道：  
“我不知道自己什么时候会死去，我不敢想象只留下你和我们的孩子的那一天啊，陆。”

红发的小姑娘抬起头，她认真地侧身吻了吻青年的鬓发：  
“我不会让天哥死掉的，天哥是我的眷属啊。”  
她的话语让身后的青年愣了一下，但随后，天也因此更用力地环紧了她。  
“十年也好，百年也罢，哪怕是千年万年，天哥都会和我一起活下去的。”

“陆……”  
天垂下眼，但随后释然地笑了笑，怀里的小姑娘用柔顺地头发蹭着他的胸口，突然开口问道：  
“话说回来，好奇怪啊天哥。”  
“怎么了？”

陆在天的怀里环住膝盖，又迷惑地歪过头。  
“是因为那什么……圣水的缘故吗？我好像突然变不回男人了。”

“什——”  
天的大脑暂时断线了几秒钟，等他重新反应过来的时候，脸已经涨得比之前更红了：  
“陆？你刚才说什么……？”

“没有什么啊，就是好像暂时变不回去了。”  
陆拉开自己的斗篷，又什么都不懂地自己用手揉了揉发育姣好的胸部：  
“我也不是讨厌变成女孩啦，可是带着这么重的东西打架会不会不太方便啊？到底是怎么回事呢？我应该没有变弱啊……”

——这是问“怎么回事”的表现吗？  
“不、不不不，不是这个……”  
天觉得自己已经不是觉得头大的问题了，而是舌头打结到完全不知道从何说起。  
青年猛地将头埋在了少女的肩头，但嘴角还是掩不住此时在他心里小小的欣喜：  
“陆，我会负责的。”

“负责？我干什么要让天哥负责？”  
“我说你，好好听我说话啊。”  
天无奈地抬手捏了捏陆的鼻子，又轻轻地吻向了恶魔的额头：  
“相信我，我会给你一个幸福的家的。”

不止是他们两个人的家，也是为了即将加入他们之中的新成员。  
他们流浪了许久，但自始至终都没有分离，而天相信他们也不会分离。

如果必须还要背负诅咒才能活下去，那就继续吧。  
天拥抱住他所追随的“主”，他的孪生弟弟，他的妻子，他生命的全部。  
至少在此刻，他能够感觉到温暖，还有属于他和陆两个人的完满。

—END—


End file.
